<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Loyalty and Only Love by DickMonger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550598">Only Loyalty and Only Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickMonger/pseuds/DickMonger'>DickMonger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Graphic Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Mutilation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickMonger/pseuds/DickMonger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Any command spoken by Dracula was a command that Isaac could never hope to resist, though he knew full well that Dracula would grant him the freedom to do so without fear of punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Isaac Laforeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Loyalty and Only Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isaac."</p><p>Almost all of his days, almost all of his dreams, and all of his thoughts when not focused as he felt he should be, began with Dracula speaking his name. No sound, to Isaac, was sweeter.</p><p>Involuntarily, as if it were nothing more than an inward breath, his arm raised one final time, his gaze still fixed on the glow below him.  His mind was beautifully clear in the wake of the burning that settled deep into the viscera of his destroyed back, waves of relief and resolve enveloping him and tempering him in their familiarity.  </p><p>This time, however, it was all under the eye of Vlad Dracula Țepeș, and how unreadable those eyes were. How piercing and unrelenting, with an expression that was indecipherable; Isaac could feel those eyes on him, wishing that his heart would quiet and not reveal that he was shaken at the fact that Dracula had caught him thus, as he had never seen him previously.</p><p>"I'll ask that you cease those actions, in my presence."</p><p>Any command spoken by Dracula was a command that Isaac could never hope to resist, though he knew full well that Dracula would grant him the freedom to do so without fear of punishment.  </p><p>The crop in his hand remained at his side; his head remained lowered. Blood, his own, dripped down the small of his back, mingling with sweat, and for a moment he considered that Dracula's unwillingness to watch him meditate was an unwillingness to face his own weaknesses.</p><p>He spoke no further, pacing slowly around Isaac, and Isaac wondered, his wonder brief and unbidden, if Dracula was displeased with what he saw.  He then mused on the suspicion that Dracula had sought him out, on this particular occasion, because temptation- the temptation of blood spilled willingly, only to go to waste against the grated floor- had gotten the better of him. </p><p>He came to his senses, and chided himself for daring to wish that he was able to tempt Vlad Dracula Țepeș.</p><p>"Do you have need of me," he ventured against the silence.  "My Lord?"</p><p>"I do."  The vampire lapsed into silence again, making one final slow circle around Isaac's prone form.  "Godbrand lies and exaggerates with every breath...but I see, in this case, that he was sincere."</p><p>"Does my meditation cause you discomfort, Lord Dracula?"  How bold of him, Isaac realized, to assume that anything he did would evoke anything within Dracula, but despite the stripes across his back serving as a searing reminder to control himself, control lay beyond his grasp.</p><p>"I have seen humans do...much, much worse," Dracula said quietly.  "To themselves, and to one another.  I could never demand that you end your beliefs for me, Isaac."</p><p>Oh, the way Dracula said his name. No matter how he said it or when, the mere utterance drew an internal shudder that Isaac always found himself fighting desperately to mask.</p><p>"Be that as it may...I find it difficult to speak to a friend when that friend is occupied with self-mutilation."  </p><p>What was the point of such meditation when one small, insignificant word from his master was enough to shatter it?  As if he wasn't aware of the effect that being acknowledged as a friend had on Isaac and his sickened flesh?</p><p>"I wish only to obey, Lord Dracula." If only Dracula knew the depths to which that statement ran true.</p><p>"I will allow you privacy, Isaac. Attend me in my personal chambers at your leisure."  A smile touched Dracula's beautiful, terrible features. "<em>I</em> wish only to spend a little time in your company."</p><p><em>And speak about the war?</em> Isaac didn't ask. It didn't matter; he would never refuse any opportunity to spend time with Dracula, no matter where they were or what they may be doing.  </p><p>He watched Dracula leave, then rose to his feet, stretching against the stiffness in his legs. His blood and skin decorated the studded whip that he still held tight, and the sight brought him grim comfort.  Whatever Dracula was going to ask of him, he was more than willing to give, body and soul.</p><p>He just had to remember to temper his enthusiasm with the same willpower with which he tempered all other shortcomings.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Precious few vampires had ever seen Dracula's personal chambers, as had fewer humans- a fact that Isaac was acutely aware of. Their talks were usually conducted in Dracula's study, with firelight and the portrait of Dracula's late second wife as their only companions, not in full view of where Dracula slept. The change in setting alone was enough to inspire tension to creep across Isaac's shoulders and up his spine, and he tightened against his will, his still-raw back stinging with fresh pain.</p><p>The pain helped, but it wasn't enough to fully settle him.  He felt wrong-footed as he entered without knocking, and even more so when he closed the door behind him; it was as if he'd crossed an unspoken boundary.</p><p>Briefly, it occurred to him that perhaps it was his own weakness that caused him to feel nervous at being completely alone with his worshiped Vlad Dracula Țepeș. His wounds burned.</p><p>Dracula was sitting on a low couch next to the fireplace, and Isaac couldn't help but note how quiet and small and <em>tired</em> he seemed, despite his aura of all-encompassing power. He shifted slightly and beckoned for Isaac to sit next to him, and when Isaac did, he resettled as if the close contact was a familiar occurrence, an act so normal within their daily routine that it was no longer noteworthy.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, Dracula seemingly content to allow Isaac to perch in quiet apprehension next to him.  He wondered if Dracula knew that his mind was desperately clinging to the agony throbbing deep in his skin, if only to suppress the trembles that would otherwise surface if he didn't have anything with which to distract himself.  Dracula's knee was close to his, so close that he worried that Dracula could feel the heat from his skin.</p><p>How much, he asked himself, could he ever hope to hide from Vlad Dracula Țepeș?</p><p>"Isaac." It seemed to be murmured only for Dracula's own amusement, as he spoke no further.</p><p>"Is there something on your mind, Lord Dracula?" As if, Isaac thought, the secrets of Dracula's mind were any business of his.</p><p>"Have you noticed that Carmilla has taken a...<em>special</em>...interest in Hector?"  He had, and his disapproval must have been obvious on his face because Dracula gifted him with a dry chuckle. "I know. Poor Hector."</p><p>"Hector," Isaac said. "Is acting on an instinct that is misguided, I believe."  <em>As if your instincts are led by purer intent,</em> he hissed at himself.</p><p>"I admit...I'm saddened. I had hoped that the two of you would become closer." Dracula's blood-hued eyes were on him once again, watching closely.  "I had hoped that one another's company would be good for you."</p><p>"Please don't consider it a failure, Lord Dracula," Isaac assured.  "I realize that you were hoping with my best interests at heart, but there are things in this world that I simply do not want. Human friendship is...very much one of those things."  </p><p>He paused, his nose wrinkling.</p><p>"And I doubt that we would make a well-suited pair, when all other factors aside from our humanity are taken into consideration."  </p><p>"Hmm." Dracula shifted next to him, still watching him closely, and Isaac met his stare, his countenance unshaken despite how meeting Dracula's gaze always made his blood unbearably warm. </p><p>"May I ask why you've taken such an interest in seeing Hector become closer to me, Master?"</p><p>"Well..."  Dracula was clearly choosing his words with care. "Our conversations about psychology and touch-starvation left me with much to consider, seeing that in the end, you and Hector will be the only humans left."  </p><p>His gaze lowered to Isaac's hands, which were clasped together in his lap, and a faint smile settled over his pale lips. </p><p>"You are...the one being left on this world that I can bear.  I <em>treasure</em> you, Isaac. I want you to thrive in this new world that we will craft together."</p><p>The intent behind the conversation dawned on Isaac, and he didn't know whether he was relieved or embarrassed, or a wild mixture of both. His face had become incredibly hot.</p><p>"With all due respect, my Lord-"  He meant it.  "-Any desire for companionship is one that can wait until I've finished the task you've allowed me to share with you. I do not need...distractions." He suddenly found himself helplessly grinning, mirth setting in.  "And with <em>Hector</em>? No. Never."</p><p>"What's wrong with Hector?"  Dracula's sincere question, spoken as if he were slightly hurt, was too much for Isaac, and he couldn't help but rest his head in his hands and wheeze with laughter until he thought he might suffocate.</p><p>"Nothing, Lord Dracula," he eventually managed to say, still smiling. "He merely is not to my tastes."</p><p>Dracula could never know that what made Hector unsuitable was the simple fact that Hector was not Dracula.</p><p>"I see." To Isaac's relief, his Lord didn't press the matter further. </p><p>This had been an unexpected side-effect of Dracula's ever-decreasing interest in the more nuanced matters of war, Isaac noted; without something to occupy him, he had taken to worrying over his Forgemasters, urging them to feed themselves and rest, and wander outside of the castle for fresh air and sunlight. He hadn't ever foreseen that his beloved, the center of his universe, might make a clumsy attempt at matchmaking in his efforts to see that his humans were happy and healthy.</p><p>The notion was terribly misguided, of course, but Isaac found it endearing nonetheless.</p><p>"Did you have this same conversation with Hector?" he asked, to which Dracula toyed idly with one of his claws.</p><p>"The basis of that conversation depended very much on the outcome of this one," he said, and Isaac thought that he detected a sense of relief; he knew with certainty that <em>he</em> was relieved.  The idea of having to work side-by-side with a Hector that had been introduced to the idea of a possible closer relationship with him was enough to give him a headache on its own without it seeing its way into reality.</p><p>They fell into silence again. A log shifted in the fireplace, throwing sparks and cracking in the stillness, with Isaac observing Dracula as Dracula observed the flames, both lost in thought. His Lord was nearly godlike in many respects, Isaac knew, but at the very least he couldn't read minds. Firelight always did beautiful things on Dracula's skin that sent Isaac's mind to shameful places.</p><p>"I wish you no disrespect, Lord Dracula," he finally ventured, choosing his words carefully while chastising himself for speaking up at all.  "But did you call me into your bedchamber only to ask if I was planning on wooing Hector?"</p><p><em>And who are you</em>, he asked himself, <em>to ask anything of Dracula?</em></p><p>Dracula turned towards him, his eyes glimmering with something that Isaac didn't recognize, something that seduced his willpower and defeated it completely. Blood roared in his ears, and he knew that Dracula could hear it, and when he held Dracula's gaze with his own, he realized that what he was seeing was hunger unlike any hunger that his Lord had ever shown him before. </p><p>Isaac had seen him feed, and Isaac had seen him destroy. He considered himself a realist when it came to vampirism and all that that implied, but Dracula had always been a wall, reserved and measured, even when thirsting or in the throes of rage. What flashed in his eyes was something raw and open, akin to the aftermath of a whip striking skin.</p><p>"Are you afraid to be this close, Isaac?" Dracula asked, his voice soft. "Do you fear me as the others?"</p><p>"I fear only that my own weaknesses might compromise your plans, Lord Dracula." It was as close to the truth as Isaac could bear, and he began to pray desperately that Dracula wouldn't ask what those weaknesses might be.  </p><p>His prayer was unheard.</p><p>"Oh, Isaac.  <em>Isaac</em>."  His resolve broke and a shiver of delight raced over him, and he knew with certainty that Dracula's ever-sharp eyes had caught it.  "It isn't a weakness to want, until you allow it to become compulsion..."</p><p>One claw came to rest on Isaac's bare throat, reminding him to breathe as Dracula leaned closer.  His body ignited where the claw touched him, heat blooming over his skin to envelop him as he sat locked, torn between flinching away and surrendering to his yearning. </p><p>"...And I will never demand that you lay bare your innermost thoughts to me, my dearest friend..."  </p><p>The claw traced a path over Isaac's shoulder, invoking the sudden, painful desire to close the gap between his lips and Dracula's; he wondered if the unfettered need in Dracula's gaze was his own, or if Dracula was merely mirroring what he undoubtedly saw in Isaac's eyes.  </p><p>"...But I have to wonder, sometimes, what exactly it is that you keep at bay with your whip. What it is that you attempt to purge when you bloody yourself so severely."</p><p>"Godbrand had asked the same thing," Isaac managed to answer, breathless and drunken from the sensation of being close, unbearably close, to his adored Dracula.  "The body is sick. The pain offers clarity, and peace, and...healing from that sickness."</p><p>"Sick."  It wasn't a question. "Is it sick to feel? To desire?"  </p><p>His voice was without anger or accusation, but it shook Isaac through, more powerful than if he had raised it in rage.  </p><p>"Was I sick, Isaac, when I held Elisabetha in my arms for the first time? Was I sick when I held Lisa?"  </p><p>The thrall of Dracula's eyes was too much for Isaac to bear any longer, so he fixed his gaze on Dracula's lips, too close and too far all at once.</p><p>"I...my Lord," he hesitated. "My Lord, it's not the same."</p><p>"Tell me then, what sickness is, in your eyes. Tell me, Isaac."  His eyes quickly flickered from Isaac's face to his body, and Isaac realized that his control had been lost, and he was trembling in earnest as his mind grappled helplessly for words that would free him from the terror that was having his feelings realized.</p><p>"My Lord..."</p><p>"My name, Isaac. Please." </p><p>"<em>Dracula</em>."  </p><p>It rolled off of his tongue like salah, and Dracula answered with one question that shattered Isaac and pulled the air from his lungs.</p><p>"Would it be sickness if I held you?"  </p><p>It was more than he could bear; the short conversation had already destroyed his pride and left him over-wrought.  He was torn between shame at how easily his desires had been laid bare and anger at himself, for daring to believe that he could keep any secret from Vlad Dracula Țepeș; now it seemed as though Dracula had been probing his innermost thoughts and dreams and fantasies, the thoughts that Isaac only allowed himself to dwell on in the safety of isolating night.  </p><p>"My Lord."  He fought to keep his voice even, and it only caused him further dismay when Dracula cupped his hand against his cheek as if to comfort him.  "Please, my Lord...<em>Dracula</em>...you need not indulge my...illness."</p><p>"Perhaps, Isaac..."  Dracula's voice was wounding in its gentleness.  "...I am the one begging for your indulgence."</p><p>It felt too good, far too good, to be true that Vlad Dracula Țepeș had been longing for him in this broken, loveless world.  Part of him wished that Dracula was leading him to rejection, if only for the familiarity that such rejection would grant...but Dracula was unlike any other man to have ever fallen into Isaac's life, and Isaac knew this.  His heart began to pound even harder, goosebumps rising on his skin as Dracula lifted his hand to his cold lips, pressing an incredibly soft kiss to Isaac's knuckles.</p><p>"If you'll only tell me what you desire, Isaac, then I'll grant it. <em>Anything</em>."  </p><p>"Why do you offer this to me?" he managed to ask.  "Why not Hector, or any one of your vampire generals?"</p><p>"If I wanted to grant my affection to a lost child or a vulture, I would do so. You've never treated me like them, Isaac. I consider myself incredibly fortunate that you offer your friendship to me as you have."  Another kiss, this time on Isaac's wrist, where his pulse beat fast and strong.</p><p>"I am a human, Lord Dracula."</p><p>"So was Lisa."</p><p>His eyes bore into Isaac's with grief-tinged tenderness that Isaac had never seen from any person before; it tore at him and laid him open, like the barbs of a whip.  </p><p>"And if I thought that I could improve you by turning you, oh, I would do it.  But..."  He leaned closer, his lips brushing Isaac's as he spoke and drawing a delicious shudder from deep within Isaac's chest.  "...Who am I to ever think that I could improve the perfection that is you, Isaac?"</p><p>When Dracula finally kissed him, Isaac's eyelids fluttered closed and he yielded wholly to his master's hungry, insistent mouth.  He was briefly aware that he made a noise that was incredibly indecent, a noise that Dracula echoed loudly, which only made him moan again in turn. Not even the sudden agony of Dracula pressing his hands to Isaac's back to bring him closer could shake him from his delirium of lust, clutched tight against his master as his soul had been craving.  Despite the chill of his lips, Dracula's kisses burned, and despite the softness of his skin, his kisses bruised in a way that left Isaac gasping. </p><p>Fangs brushed his lower lip and then, suddenly, he found himself being lifted, bundled against Dracula's chest before being laid down onto Dracula's bed.  His wounds, only a little over an hour old, reopened, and he arched his back and hissed under his breath, closing his eyes against the pain, his hands tight on the bedspread.</p><p>With almost no effort, Dracula shifted him onto his stomach, and he felt inhumanly sharp claws slice through the now-wet fabric of his shirt, laying it open.</p><p>"My poor, dear Isaac," Dracula murmured, tracing a claw along one of Isaac's stripes, at which he buried his face in his arms to hide, like a child caught in misbehavior. "Allow me, just this once, to heal you, my love."</p><p>"That-" Isaac gasped, helpless under Dracula's touch. "-Would defeat the entire purpose of my meditation, my Lord."</p><p>"That may be true, but this will be much more comfortable if you're whole, my beloved Isaac."</p><p>Isaac struggled internally, torn between yes and no, until he finally closed his eyes and gave a sharp nod, then lay his face in his arms again. Shame threatened to overcome him, but it faded the moment that Dracula bent low over him, his tongue brushing over one of the lacerations that decorated Isaac's back. Isaac's hands grasped for the bedsheet, his body taut; the combination of Dracula's hand on his shoulder, pinning him down, and Dracula's breath on the nape of his neck had him helplessly aroused.</p><p>"Will you feed from me?" Isaac murmured in dazed bliss, unable to repress his trembles.  When Dracula growled softly against his burning skin, he bit his lip against the moan that almost escaped.</p><p>"Only a taste, my loyal Isaac. I refuse to harm you for my own gain...but there's no harm in a taste."</p><p>He lay as still as he could manage while Dracula's wicked tongue lavished his back from the base of his spine to his nape, allowing himself only to shudder as pain and pleasure overwhelmed him.  He moaned aloud, the moan muffled by his arms, and it trailed off into a quiet sob; both his pride and his careful, intensive training had been destroyed by his master's  gentle ministrations.</p><p>When Dracula broke the contact and stood, he looked up, wanting to beg him to come back but unable to speak in his state. The agony in his eyes told Dracula all that he needed to know, and he pressed a reassuring kiss to Isaac's crown.</p><p>"Just for a moment," he said, low and soft.  "Just for a moment while I gather something that will heal you."  He paused, one claw tracing Isaac's cheek, then added, almost to himself: "Your beauty bewitched me the first time we met. I will never be able to thank you for indulging me so."</p><p>How could Dracula ever call him beautiful, Isaac wondered, when Dracula himself was the very definition of beauty; a beauty so powerful that gazing at him often left Isaac feeling as if he were caught in the eye of a raging storm, staring up into the clear, blue skies above.</p><p>When warm liquid trickled onto his back, Isaac keened, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to regain control and quiet himself.  Whatever Dracula was pouring onto him burned in a way that was sinfully wicked before cooling, leaving him with nothing but the pleasant ache of freshly-healed skin.</p><p>"It won't erase the scars," Dracula muttered, as if he were thinking aloud. He placed his hands on Isaac's back and pressed, the chill of his palms sending a jolt through Isaac that made him hiss under his breath.  </p><p>"This body is nothing," Isaac managed to say before Dracula pressed harder, kneading with precise care and erasing all the tension from Isaac's back, rendering him unable to do more than groan quietly in contentment.</p><p>"Nothing?" Dracula asked. "I suppose you're right; I would hunger for you no matter what form you take. You could be hideous, but so long as you were still Isaac..."  He bent lower, pressing a biting kiss to Issac's neck that bruised sweetly. "Though I'd be lying if I said that I do not prefer you as you are, right here, right now."</p><p>"I am happy to be to your tastes, my Lord," Isaac moaned softly. He wondered if his appeal was that he was as different from Dracula's wives as he could possibly be, then banished his concern; so long as Dracula loved him, the reason didn't matter.</p><p>Once Isaac had completely relaxed- a state that he rarely met outside of the oblivion of sleep- Dracula moved him again, turning him onto his back to kneel atop him and worship his body with kisses that left him aching, the barest twinges of embarrassment pulling at him; he knew that Dracula could feel his arousal from where he sat, straddled across Isaac's hips.</p><p>He slid a tentative hand up Dracula's thigh until he reached the junction of his legs, giving his master's erect cock a gentle squeeze to feel it throb against his touch. His own cock twitched in response, then again when Dracula groaned and rolled his hips, seeking more contact. The tips of Dracula's fangs ghosted over Isaac's fluttering throat, and Issac imagined, for a moment, Dracula driving those fangs down into the delicate flesh and taking all that Isaac would gladly give.  </p><p>As it was, Dracula had another hunger in mind.  His claws- the claws that Isaac had spent countless sleepless nights imagining on his skin- made short work of the rest of Isaac's clothes, shredding them effortlessly as if Dracula couldn't control himself, couldn't wait to lay him bare. He pulled away only long enough to strip without ceremony, then settled between Isaac's legs, kissing a trail up Isaac's chest before recapturing his mouth.  </p><p>They rut against one another, burning deliciously from the close contact. Isaac lay helpless, trapped blissfully under his Lord, his hands tight on Dracula's shoulder blades and his face nestled in the crook of Dracula's neck. Dracula purred, a low and deep vibration that reverberated through Isaac's bones as he moved, his devilish mouth wandering between Isaac's lips, his ears, his throat and chest.  </p><p>"Beautiful," Dracula murmured, drunk with passion.  "You're so <em>beautiful</em>, Isaac, so, so beautiful-"</p><p>"Dracula-" Isaac moaned, his head lolling to one side, his eyes closed tight as he fought to hold himself back.  "It's too much, please-"</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>."  Dracula pulled away just enough to leave Isaac quivering and frustrated in the void where Dracula's hips had been, and resumed his attack on Isaac's chest and shoulders, grazing his teeth over Isaac's skin and leaving shallow, thin scrapes that felt sinful in how beautifully they stung.  "Not yet, my love," he chided gently. "We still have so <em>much</em> to do." He chuckled close to Isaac's ear, sending him shuddering again; he had been so close to spilling that every new touch burned.</p><p>"Tell me, master," Isaac asked. "Would it please you if I wait until you give me permission?"</p><p>Dracula chuckled again and didn't answer, but instead moved lower, biting hard at Isaac's hipbones and thighs to watch him writhe. He then, effortlessly and without warning, took the entirety of Isaac's erection into his throat, purring into the thick tangle of curls at the junction of his thighs. Isaac bucked involuntarily, giving a sharp cry, but Dracula held him down with ease, allowing his teeth the barest contact with Isaac's cock- just enough to allow him to regain control.</p><p>Isaac threw one arm over his eyes, blocking out his vision to focus only on sensation, yet  he could still feel Dracula's predatory gaze pinning him, watching him with satisfaction as he denied him mercilessly, alternating between tongue and teeth to drive Isaac to the precipice and pull him back. </p><p>His free hand rose towards Dracula's black locks, but he hesitated, worried that so familiar a touch might cross an unspoken boundary of intimacy. Deep down, he knew that it was a little pointless to worry about such things, when the person that he wanted to touch was occupied with their mouth around his cock, but he hesitated nonetheless. Dracula noticed, and released him to smirk up at him through half-lidded eyes that glowed with heat and melted Isaac through.</p><p>"Touch me, Isaac," he commanded. "I grant you permission."  </p><p>He ran his tongue up the underside of Isaac's erection, closing his eyes in bliss, knowing full well that Isaac was now studying him and worshiping what he saw; when Isaac combed his fingers through Dracula's hair, he leaned into his touch as if he had been starving and Isaac alone could satisfy him, butting into Isaac's palm before grasping his hand to pepper kisses against his knuckles.</p><p>"Oh, Dracula..." Isaac murmured, his throat tightening at the unfettered display of affection. "You've been so alone..."</p><p>"One is alone when one has lost love," Dracula said, laying his head on Isaac's thigh to stare up at him in gentle adoration. "But here you are, my dearest friend, loyal and willing, and I am thankful to have you so."</p><p>Isaac couldn't imagine what he had ever done to deserve such a gaze or such words from such a creature as Dracula.  </p><p>"And the <em>taste</em> of you as you edge closer to climax.  <em>Wonderful</em>." Dracula had remained fairly controlled, but now Isaac could feel him shivering with arousal and knew that his control was slipping. "I've drank wine that would make men weep with joy, but I would never touch it again if it meant that I could keep you like this."</p><p>"I only desire to please you, Lord Dracula," Isaac breathed. Sweat glistened on him in the low firelight, and when Dracula moved to begin kissing and biting at his skin again, he was too overwhelmed by sensation to do anything but cling to him and marvel in Dracula's worship of his body.</p><p>"There's magic in your blood," Dracula purred; it wasn't praise, but simple fact.  "But I feel as though taking you outright would be too much, even for you."  </p><p><em>Taking him?</em>  Isaac tried to imagine it, his arousal sparking and burning hotter.  He was almost repentant for how desperately he desired it, but Dracula's very real weight atop him and very real mouth, pressed to his, wouldn't allow him to worry about imaginary guidelines for right and wrong.</p><p>Dracula was above it, and he had elevated Isaac along with him.  Isaac had never loved anyone or anything more.</p><p>"Master Dracula, I will gladly endure any pain for you."  His words were strangled with passion, spoken against Dracula's lips.  His Lord chuckled, ghosting his tongue over Isaac's sensitive lower lip.</p><p>"I know.  That, my beloved Isaac, is what worries me most about you."  </p><p>He stood, and Isaac sat up to watch him as he pulled something off of one of his shelves, and when he turned back, he paused, his eyes meeting Isaac's again with an intensity that went beyond hunger.  </p><p>"Beautiful," he murmured, leaning close to press his lips to Isaac's again, kissing him until Isaac was breathless, tortured.  </p><p>"You are beautiful," Isaac confessed.  "Ever since we met, you have been the only beautiful thing in this world."  </p><p>It felt better than expected to finally, finally say it, and once he had, the words that he had never permitted himself to say aloud, even when in complete solitude, refused to stop.</p><p>"I feel as if I didn't know love until I knew you, Lord Dracula.  I will kill for you, I will <em>die</em> for you, I don't care, so long as it's for you."</p><p>"You'd sacrifice your mortal life for my immortal one at my behest." It wasn't a question, but more of a resigned acknowledgement by Dracula as he climbed back onto the bed; he pressed a bottle into Isaac's hands, then moved to lay next to him, tracing a claw over his heartbeat.  Isaac lay the bottle down within reach, to better hold his beloved Dracula.</p><p>"You need not ask.  I chose this of my own will."</p><p>"Only loyalty, and only love," Dracula mused, trailing his fingertips carefully down Isaac's stomach.  "Do you bloody yourself because you fear the love within you, Isaac?"  The question hurt worse than Isaac's aching, neglected cock, and his throat grew tight again with sudden, unbidden shame.</p><p>"Men are not to-" he began, trying and failing to not show his internal agony.  "This...what we are doing now...is an abomination according to-"</p><p>"According to human men, who spend their pathetic existence demonizing loyalty and love for their own gains.  Put it out of your mind, Isaac, and love me."  </p><p>Any command spoken by Dracula was a command that Isaac could never hope to resist.</p><p>If there was a God...or several, or none at all...they weren't present in Dracula's bed, and therefore of no consequence.  He pressed his lips to Dracula's, tasting him as if he would never taste again.</p><p>"Tell me, my Lord, my love," he murmured against Dracula's fanged mouth.  "How best to love you."  Dracula chuckled again, sitting up to shift them both until Isaac was kneeling between Dracula's marble-cold legs.</p><p>"Use what's in the bottle.  Don't worry about preparing me."  He adjusted the pillows until he was comfortable, looking slightly smug, then added: "You couldn't harm me even if you truly intended to."</p><p>"I do not intend to try, Lord Dracula."  Isaac opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid within onto his palm, then slicked it onto his cock; it was pleasantly warm, though the glass it had been sitting in felt like ice.  </p><p>Apprehension tugged at him, but he didn't care; how could he, when Dracula lay vulnerable and open before him in all of his wondrous, horrid beauty, concupiscent and demanding?</p><p>"Please, Isaac," he moaned with a heat that would destroy any weaker man. "<em>Love me</em>."</p><p>Isaac carefully pressed himself into Dracula, worried at first that he might not fit.  The head of his cock slipped in with a suddenness that made him gasp, its enter eased significantly by the lubricant, and Dracula gave an encouraging keen, his hands tightening on Isaac's back.</p><p>"<em>More</em>."</p><p>Dracula was cold inside, Isaac noticed as he sheathed himself completely within him, but it didn't matter; the lubricant warmed further.  He lay still for a moment, almost afraid to move, wondering if Dracula, who had hissed low and quietly and dug the tips of his claws into Isaac's skin, was serious about Isaac being unable to hurt him.  His blood hummed, his heart pounded furiously.</p><p>"Move, Isaac," Dracula commanded breathlessly.</p><p>Isaac began to move.  </p><p>He fought to remain quiet and focused, his dark eyes fixed on Dracula's face, studying him in his rapture.  The claws which had so effortlessly destroyed his clothes moved delicately down his spine, and Isaac, in his sexual delirium, imagined that the vampire was tracing sigils for passion and lust into his skin.  He couldn't reach to kiss Dracula while Dracula was arched against him, so he instead buried his face in his beloved Lord's throat, slipping his arms under Dracula to hold tight to him as if he were drowning.  </p><p>"Isaac," Dracula moaned, his head tipping back.  "My love, Issac, Isaac, Isaac-"  </p><p>The closest thing to a prayer that a creature like Dracula would ever utter, Isaac realized.  He had never heard a sound so wholly glorious.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord," he managed to whisper, almost unable to remember how to breathe in his ecstasy.  </p><p>He began to thrust harder, drawing a louder, needier keen from Dracula's lips that was followed by hissing, gasping encouragements.  The claws on his back, divine in their sharpness, sank deeper, and when Dracula moved to close his jaws on Isaac's throat, he cried out against his will.  He wasn't sure if he was bleeding; half of his ravaged mind hoped that he was.</p><p>"Master Dracula," he ventured, his voice heated and hoarse.  "Do I have your permission to taste you?"  Dracula moved from Isaac's throat to his shoulder, biting deep enough to bruise, but only bruise, and when Isaac gasped and shuddered, Dracula smiled against his skin.</p><p>"Please," he growled.</p><p>Isaac withdrew with care, then moved lower to rest between Dracula's thighs, feeling almost as if he were kneeling to pray.  His Lord's erect cock, he decided, would become his favorite graven image: swollen and flushed, demanding worship.  He closed his hands around it, admiring, and it throbbed in response.  Dracula watched him, his breath ragged and eyes half-lidded.</p><p>There was no way that Isaac could take all of it, but he was determined to try.  The head was cool in his mouth, and his eyes closed as he tried his best to mimic the wickedness that Dracula had inflicted earlier, feeling more than a little self-satisfied when Dracula arched like a stroked cat, his claws snagging and twisting the bedsheet; Isaac wondered if he was resisting the urge to grab his head and force him down, and wished that he would.</p><p>"Isaac, my love...yes, <em>yes</em>-"  </p><p>He smirked, doubling his efforts, and Dracula's hips twitched upwards as his voice grew louder, but before Isaac could work him to orgasm, he quieted suddenly and gently pushed Isaac away.  Isaac released him somewhat begrudgingly, unable to resist licking a slow trail from the base to the slit, his gaze locked with his master's incandescent, blood-hued eyes.  </p><p>"Please, my love," Dracula panted.  "Please, I <em>need</em> you."  He pulled Isaac up to kiss him again, guiding his hips and giving a soft moan when Isaac re-entered him.  "Yes, my love, that's it, <em>that's it</em>-"</p><p>"Dracula," Isaac moaned softly.  He could still taste the remnants of what little sapor he'd gotten from his beloved Lord on his tongue, wishing that he'd been allowed to drain him of all that he could give.  Fucking him was amazing, but having another man in his mouth felt like an act of worship and a show of power all at once, and Isaac thirsted for more.</p><p>Perhaps in later trysts, he assured himself, then centered his mind on pleasuring Dracula.</p><p>This time, he didn't bother exercising care, moving as fast as he dared and angling his thrusts upwards to draw more beautiful sounds from his beloved, his worshiped master.  His hand slipped between them, stroking Dracula in time to the movement of his hips, determined to bring him to his climax first. </p><p>"So good, Isaac," Dracula growled softly.  "So good to me, my beloved."  His hands came to rest on Isaac's back, his head tipping back again, and his erection throbbed in Isaac's hand.</p><p>"Dracula," Isaac groaned.  "Please, I want to feel you, I <em>need</em> to feel you-"  </p><p>"Do you love me, Isaac?"  His voice was thick with heat.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord," Isaac moaned.  "I love you, I love you, <em>yes</em>, I love you-"</p><p>"Isaac, <em>Isaac</em>, <strong><em>yes</em></strong>-"</p><p>Dracula arched under him, and his claws caught on Isaac's sweat-slicked skin and left lacerations in their wake as he clung, shuddering and groaning, to Isaac, as if he'd shatter without him to hold on to.  Isaac felt Dracula's seed, incredibly hot despite the chill of Dracula's skin, coat his hand and stomach, and he let go of him in order to rut into his master with all of his strength, his own release imminent.</p><p>"Dracula," he keened, burying his face in Dracula's chest, his eyes closed tight as he struggled and failed to keep himself quiet.  </p><p>"Spill for me, my beloved," Dracula commanded breathlessly.</p><p>Any command spoken by Dracula was a command that Isaac was helpless to resist.</p><p>He cried out wordlessly, his cock twitching as his lust finally overflowed into Dracula, his orgasm overwhelming him and leaving him trembling with exertion.  He thrust once, twice, and then carefully pulled back, overstimulated and still throbbing despite having nothing left to give.</p><p>"I love you," he moaned quietly, helplessly, shuddering with his face against his Lord's chest.  "I love you, Dracula, I love you..."</p><p>Dracula took a deep breath, and exhaled shakily.</p><p>"Lisa would have worshiped you, Isaac."  </p><p>His voice was soft, and broken with grief, and when he drew his arms around Isaac to hold him close, Isaac could feel him tremble with every outward breath, the wall finally crumbling. </p><p>He pulled back to look at his Lord, his beloved Dracula, and saw red rivulets streaming down from Dracula's thick lashes to vanish against his black hair.  The sight destroyed him; his own tears overflowed unchecked and he buried his face in Dracula's shoulder, both silent in their agony but finally, finally no longer alone.</p><p>They stayed locked in embrace for what felt like blessed ages, until Dracula sighed, deep and decisive, and motioned for Isaac to get up.</p><p>"Go clean yourself, my love.  I'll wait until you've finished."</p><p>When Isaac returned, Dracula rose, leaving him standing and waiting by the bed, and once Dracula returned, Isaac gestured at the shredded and useless remains of his clothing with a resigned shrug.</p><p>"I am afraid that I cannot walk the halls of your castle nude, my Lord.  It might offend those of your generals with...more delicate sensibilities."  </p><p>Nude, and covered in Dracula's bites, scented with Dracula's sweat, and riddled with deep cuts in places that made it incredibly obvious what had transpired.  He briefly imagined Carmilla shrinking away from him in horror, and disgust, and rage, rage at him for being so trusted and loved by Dracula, and smiled at the thought.</p><p>"Mmh."  Dracula lay down again, stretching, cat-like and fluid despite his size.  "Do you have something to attend to, Isaac?"</p><p>"Only forging, Lord Dracula...and that must wait until I have fresh materials."  He settled by Dracula's side, warm against cold, listening to Dracula purr sweetly with his lips against Isaac's temple.</p><p>"Good.  Put it out of your mind, Isaac, and let me hold you."</p><p>Any command spoken by Dracula was a command that Isaac could never hope to resist, though he knew full well that Dracula would grant him the freedom to do so without fear of punishment.</p><p>And what a joy it was to obey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know anything about Castled Vania or How Words Work.</p><p>This takes place in an AU where Netflix Dracula's first wife was Elizabetha, just because.  Everything else is pretty much the same.  </p><p>It sure was very cool and Sexy of Warren Ellis to make Isaac pine for Dracula so heavily.</p><p>Edit I: If you are going to comment on how much you hate the Castlevania Netflix series because "Dracula is too human" and "Isaac didn't need to be black" and "Alucard is bisexual and I hate it!," have you first considered Not Doing That?  It's free and easy. </p><p>Edit II:  Warren Ellis has had some pretty serious allegations brought up against him, so instead, it sure was very cool and Sexy of Adetokumboh M'Cormack to voice Isaac as he pined for Dracula so heavily.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>